


Timely

by InvincibleRodent



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvincibleRodent/pseuds/InvincibleRodent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr smut meme prompt fill, #6: Walking in on the other jerking off (… or in this case… strumming off? jilling off? masturbating. whichever floobs your boobs.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timely

**Author's Note:**

> [this is my precious little ladydwarf](http://weresquirrel.tumblr.com/post/138365795526/only-posting-this-so-i-can-have-a-post-to-link-for) , in case anyone is interested. :)
> 
> Maybe one day I'll start giving these drabbles titles that are more than just the first word that pops into my mind.

The first week, while somewhat restless and maybe a touch irritable, she took in stride.

The second week, she, while cursing to herself with every second breath, endured still.

The third week, she decided that the Iron Bull was a _twisted fucking son of a bitch_ who apparently gets off on torturing her, endlessly, and she swore that she would ride that blight-cursed _asshole_ of a man until his cum turned clear.

The fourth week, she was almost sobbing with desperation, for just a little bit of friction. The throbbing between her thighs, the hot, cruel ache in her clit had only worsened, and when she started purposely angling herself just so she could rub a little bit against the edge of her seat while sitting down, the fifth day of the fourth week, she threw a hearty _fuck it_ to the wind.

The door slams shut behind her, and as she climbs the endless stretches of stairs leading up to her quarters, her deft hands are already working at the clasps and buckles and stupid fucking leathers on her body- she kicks off her leggings and yanks the highever weave shirt over her head in a rough, less than fluid motion, abandoning her breastband and knickers on her way to the bed.

It has been way too fucking long. When he had instructed her not to touch herself while he was away, he didn’t fucking say it would take over a Stone-cursed month. ‘Charger business’, he said. ‘Back in less than two weeks’, he said.

‘Bullshit’, she said.

Adela fucking Cadash is a lot of things, patient is _apparently_ one of them, but a fool she is not.

Sure, it _is_ sort of cheating, bending the rules a little bit, she thinks to herself as she throws herself onto her bed.

She looses a sigh as she kneads roughly at her breasts with both hands. But it’s the Bull we’re talking about, and it’s her we are talking about for crying out loud, it wouldn’t be her if she didn’t strain a little bit against the reins, test just how firmly they hold, no matter how lovingly they were put on. She hisses loudly through her teeth as she sinks her nails into her own flesh, and her fingers pinch her nipples hard- as he would, but the hands, they are too small to ever compare, and she whines lowly in desperation tinted with bright yellow relief.

Nevertheless, it’s more than she had gotten in the past month, and she moans as she twists one of them, as rough as she dares, her other hand plunging between her thighs to lose itself in coarse, dark red curls. This isn’t the time to tease, to lose herself in the sensation, to pamper herself with long, drawn out strokes- no, this is just about finally getting the fuck off, and Bull can go and fuck himself for all she cares at this point.

She grins wolfishly at the thought- oh, he will know. He knew she would break before they even started this game of endurance, he somehow knew, and he timed this damn mission just right so it would take just enough time to break her resolve. And he will reprimand her, oh yes… For her insolence, he’ll definitely think of some kind of… punishment, and she hooks her left under her thigh, hiking it up and she leisurely strokes at the dark lips of her pussy with two spread fingers. She dips them shallowly into herself, just to gather moisture, and she looses a deep, throaty moan- by the Stone, _finally._ Her fingers work in short, rough strokes around her clit, pressing hard into the pink flesh, and she bites down on her lip to keep from shouting too loud- she knocks her forehead against her hiked up knee, hips lifting slightly as she rolls into every press of her fingers.

Just thinking about the ‘scolding’ this is going to get her sets her skin ablaze, her mind reeling with excitement, and she bucks into her own hand, the other shifting to the other breast and twisting that nipple as well, just to make both dark peaks adopt the same, rosy color he so likes.

Because he won’t be happy she went against his explicit wish, oh, no- and he’ll make sure to let her know just how ‘unhappy’ he is -or pretends to be- with her for her impatience.

She keens loudly, her foot scrapping against the sheets in delight, and she squeezes the leg gathered in her arm to her chest. Her thighs tremble and clench when she finally sinks two digits deep inside herself, the hand working her chest claws down her abdomen and she rolls into the painful-pleasurable prickle it sends skittering along her skin. She spreads her thighs as wide as her hips allow, now both hands working the nest of dark curls around her cunt, her left index- and middle finger sinking into the wet heat with ease, and her eyes slide shut with a stuttering gasp when her right starts working her clit in time with the pumping of her fingers. So, so close. So easy, so close, it’s been so long, she can almost taste the sweet, sweet release teasing the edges of her mind…

“Kadan.”

The rough, gravelly voice is like lightning down her spine, and she can’t stop a moan from tumbling from her lips as it sends a hot flash of pleasure straight to her cunt.

“Just in time.” she pants as cheerfully as she can manage, peering up at the mercenary standing with his hip thrown against the railing of the stairway; his arms folded, expression guarded, and her hand is not stilling its movements. “Are you just gonna watch me finish, or gonna help out?”

Bull pushes himself away from the railings with a dark chuckle, and with but a few long, leisurely strides, he crosses the room until he’s standing right at the foot of the bed, between her obscenely spread knees. Her fingers sink shallowly into her with each quick exhale, and the waves of pleasure washing over her are probably even hotter knowing that she’s under his disapproving scrutiny- his pupil is blown wide, and a devilish grin tugs at the corner of his lips.

“And I asked you so nicely not to touch yourself.” he sighs, and casually plants a large, warm hand on her hiked up knee, drawing a long moan from the dwarf.

“Do you not like your welcome?” she pants out between ragged breaths, her knees spreading possibly even wider at the light pressure- the muscles and sinews stretch with a delicious burn.

“Oh, don’t worry, I like the view just fine. Although I’m a touch disappointed- I thought I would have some fun coaxing the truth out of you, instead of catching you red-handed.”

“Wet-handed.”

“Hah. Nice.”

It’s almost casual, the movement with which he reaches between her thighs and knocks her hands out of the way to trace the hot folds of her with the backs of is knuckles, leisurely, as if he had all the time in the world, and she arches her back with a low ‘ah’- one finger flicks at her clit, barely a whisper of a touch, but it still makes her convulse.

Bull slips the hand under her ass with ease, and his thumb spreads her, stroking at the pink flesh without sinking into her- she weaves her hands into the sheets to give them something, anything to do, and holds herself still with quivering legs. She would buck into his hands, those big, rough hands, with his horrible chapped skin and those callouses that scratch and scrape at the sensitive folds of her- each tiny move of his hand is pure bliss, and she would evoke all the Paragons and Ancestors she can think of, if her mind wasn’t slowly turning into mush and leaking out her ears.

“I missed you, Kadan.” he murmurs, and she moans again. His voice, the tenderness, even if it’s deliberate -because of _course_ it is-, is too much and not enough- it’s her redemption and her downfall.

A single finger dips into her, and she keens high at the stretch- even just one of his fingers is bigger than two of hers, and by the Stone, each calculated curl and stroke only serves to mount her pleasure higher without giving her the release she so craves.

“Have _you_ –aahhh… Have _you_ touched yourself?” she asks coyly, quickly gathering the pieces of the mask of her composure into some semblance of a seductive smile, but she is only rewarded by a particularly deep, and yet slow plunge of that blight-cursed finger that tears a long, throaty moan from her lungs. Paragons, she’s so close.

“Oh, every day.” he grins, almost casual as she falls apart over and over under his hands, only the darkness of his eye and the swelling in his trousers indicates that he is in any way affected. “Thought a lot about you… Mostly like this, to be honest. Keening and desperate for me. That really gets me going.”

“You absolute a _aaassssss._ ”

She tries to sound at least somewhat accusatory, but the words die down in a prolonged hiss when he removes his hand. She chases the touch with her hips, instinctively slipping towards the foot of the bed, but that warm chuckle and the wet touch on her knee stills her movements. It was so close, so fucking close she could have tasted it.

“Patience, Kadan.” he smiles, and affection glints through the mischief. “Barely getting started.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [a tumblr](http://www.weresquirrel.tumblr.com) too! :) Prompts and feedback are always welcome!


End file.
